iammatthewianfandomcom-20200215-history
THE IAMMATTHEWIAN PROJECT
How it all started... Once upon a time, a struggling playwright who has sacrificed almost all things anime and manga for nearly three years for the sake of finishing her first full length play set in world war 2 gave in to her sister's insistence to give a certain Japanese webcomica chance. Since the webcomic revolved around WW2, that struggling playwright reasoned... it wasn't just a manga kick... it was RESEARCH and inevitably, she was hooked in the pure crack of it. Then she saw how her country was portrayed. She had to admit that she was amused at first. It was mostly inaccurate, but Canada was cute... and there was enough truth in the parody to overlook the inaccurate parts. Then the anime version appeared... and she saw how her beloved Canada was being portrayed in the fandom (especially in the fanfics... OH! The horrible horrible fanfics!) based on how Hetalia was interpreted in fangirl vision. The patriotic Canadian otaku in her raged. If there's one thing this otaku cannot forgive in satire and parody... is blatantly ignorant satire and parody. And then she had a breath of fresh air when she saw several interpretations of a Marukaite Chikyuu's fandub... The patriotic Canadian artist in her was inspired. The playwright decided that she too needed to make a MC version in the Canadian point of view with real Canadian references instead of the superficial Hetalia ones. And behold... the fandubs that started it all... thumb|left|290px|The fandubs that started it all... thumb|right|290px|New Version Canada's Really Big Fandub by Ina-chan (before Ina-chan discovered Sherry) ' thumb|left|300px|The fandub that started the project Thus, the most logical step to do... the playwright supposed... was to create our own version of Canada, thus Canada EH! Episode 1 was born. But when the playwright discovered ctcsherry's wonderful creations: The History of Canada and Provinces and Their Supervisor. The playwright knew that this beautiful piece of work needed to be brought to life. So after the lovely Sherry gave permission to use her art and original characters... and the rest is... no pun intended... history... What is The iammatthewian Project? The iammatthewian Project is a fanproject created by the Canadian fans of Matthew Williams (Canada) from Hidekaz Himaruya's ''"Axis Powers Hetalia" with the main goal of eliminating Canada's invisibility. It's secondary goals consist of encouraging talents in voice acting, art, script-writing, and film making by giving promising voice actors, artists, writers, and film makers a medium to practice and hone their craft through our mutal love of Canada and Hetalia. The Project also utilizes original characters based on the personifications of Canada's 13 Provinces and Territories by Canadian artist, ctcsherry. The Project currently has two major projects in progress. ''Canada EH!' and Fancomic Adaptations mostly based on fancomics by artists in deviant art. Plans for a third project aimed toward script writers are in the middle of production, to be launched in the near future. While The iammatthewian Project is based on Himaruya's work, it strives to avoid copying the original interpretations of Himaruya's vision. The project encourages its writers and actors to create their own version of the Project's characters (either based on the original Hetalia characters or original characters based on ctcsherry's creation) based on what they know about their character's actual history and/or their personal experiences reflected in the character's culture. Many of the voice actors are native speakers/residents of the characters they play. (a.k.a. All of Canada's VAs are Canadians living in Canada, America is played by 3 American VAs, England is played by an Englishman, Nova Scotia's actor is from Nova Scotia, Quebec is a genuine Quebecois, etc.)